Flying girl
.]] '''Lemonee Wee' is a witch who spends her life taking care of the forests all over the world. Lemonee Wee is the last of her people, the Viccans. She lives alone inside of a Whispering Tree located in a secluded, hidden clearing, surrounded by small gardens tended to by Wee, and a river. Although she lives alone Wee spends a lot of time with her friend, the Auld Sage, an ancient hairless morrug who for reasons known only to himself, has great intelligence and depth of knowledge in all things, especially concerning Lemonee Wee, the YuYu and the great catastrophe of long ago. Being intolerant of nonsense or damage to her forest, she is quick to summon a spell to clean up a mess, repair broken foliage or to teach a lesson. History Bitey of Brackenwood The Last of the Dashkin Future role in the series At the end of The Last of the Dashkin, which is narrated by Lemonee Wee, Bitey is stopped in his tracks by the the witch. This appearance introduced a re-design of her character, and hinted that she will play an important role in future Brackenwood episodes. Since then Adam Phillips has confirmed that he is working on the sequel to The Last of the Dashkin, and that Lemonee Wee will appear in it. Physical appearance Lemonee Wee has a face with vaguely elfin features. She has dark brown eyes and long dark brown hair, and her skin is tanned brown, presumably from spending a lot of time outside, taking care of the forests of the planet. Wee has what looks like tattoos around her cheeks. She wears a long purple robe with a high pointy hood, and a longer darker purple cloak on her back, as well as a belt with a satchel. A little yellow, glowing living star floats in the air at the end of the hood Personality Lemonee Wee is a gentle and peaceful woman, however she will not hesitate to confront anyone who seeks to harm the wildlife or plantlife of Brackenwood's forests, or disrupt the peace there. Abilities Like the Sage, Lemonee Wee knows much of Brackenwood's history, but the Auld Sage is the only one intelligent enough with whom she can discuss such things and carry on conversations with, although she has never been seen speaking. She has only appeared in two Brackenwood episodes, but a description of what Waterlollies are appeared in the Newgrounds version of Waterlollies, "by the hand of Lemonee Wee". Lemonee Wee wields magical powers. While talented in many aspects of Viccanism, Lemonee Wee excels in "fliquirish" (pronounced flickerish) which utilises powers of water in all its forms. On a planet that is 99% water, this is a very powerful and useful aspect, not to mention an effective weapon against the YuYu. One of Wee's most common spells is a water spell that gives water the behavior and appearance of fire, which aids both in watering high trees and capturing annoying creatures (as proved in her encounter with Bitey). Wee is also very knowledgable about nature, the wildlife and flora of Brackenwood. Relationships Auld Sage Bitey Lemonee Wee works tirelessly in her fight against the YuYu and she sees this young, wild dashkin as her best and possibly last hope of sending the invaders back and reclaiming Brackenwood. Trivia * According to Adam Phillips, the narration voice over in The Last of the Dashkin, done by Emma Reynolds, is supposed to be the voice of Lemonee Wee. Category:Characters